


A Beautiful View

by MikoGalatea



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crimson Flower Route, During Timeskip (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), F/F, allusion to a near-experience with frostbite, references to Dorothea's childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoGalatea/pseuds/MikoGalatea
Summary: In a moment of respite during the war, Petra watches the falling snow with Dorothea.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	A Beautiful View

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for monthlysupergo's February 2020 Themed Prompt Table challenge on Dreamwidth, using Table 3 - Seasons and the prompt "Winter", with Fire Emblem: Three Houses as my claimed fandom.

Although Petra didn't like the cold of Fódlan's winters and knew she never would, she had at least come to appreciate the aesthetic of snow.

Sitting by a small fire in the middle of the temporary camp the Black Eagle Strike Force had made for the night, she watched the flakes dance through the air as they drifted down to settle on the ground. It was a gentle sight in the midst of this war; while Petra coped much better with the constant fighting than many of her comrades, she nonetheless considered calm, restful moments such as now to be welcome respite, for her friends and allies more than anything else.

Dorothea was by her side with a thick cloak draped around both their shoulders, watching the snow with her.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Dorothea's eyes seemed to shine as she enjoyed the sight, though there was a hint of sadness in them as well. "If only we could relax and watch this for a little longer..." The group did only have a handful of hours before they would need to resume their march towards their next destination.

Petra nodded in agreement as she gave Dorothea's hand a slight squeeze. "The snow has much beauty to be looking at," she said. "But I am still having great preference for warmer moons."

Dorothea smiled at her and giggled a little. "That's right, you did say it's a lot warmer in Brigid. It sounds like such a lovely place." Then she turned her gaze back upwards, towards the night sky and the white flakes falling from it. "Hey, Petra? Can you believe I used to hate snow?"

At that, Petra's eyes widened for a brief moment. "That _is_ a surprise to be hearing from you. What reasons were you having before?"

Dorothea glanced around them to make sure no one was close enough by to eavesdrop on their conversation before she started. "I don't know if I mentioned this to you before, or if you've already heard from elsewhere, but I used to be an orphan living on the streets on Enbarr." Sorrow fell across her features at the memories she was recalling. "It was a struggle to survive, and even more so in winter. There were some snowy nights where I could barely feel my own toes."

Petra's face fell. "I... I have apologies," she said, shaking her head with sympathy. "I was not knowing you had so much difficulty before." She wrapped an arm around Dorothea's waist, shifting so that she was that little bit closer to the other woman. "What became different so that you are not hating snow now?"

"You don't have anything to be sorry for," Dorothea assured her, adjusting the cloak around them so it better covered them both. "As for what changed, one day I was discovered by the Mittelfrank Opera Company, and thanks to them I had my debut as a songstress. Because of that, I finally had a safe place to stay and a warm bed to sleep in." Her lips formed a smile once more. "When the next winter arrived and I could watch the snow falling outside the window while in the comfort of my room, I came to think that when it wasn't making me cold or numb... it was ever so beautiful."

Seeing her smile again made Petra do the same; she had so often seen the other woman depressed since the war began, anything that brought her spirits up had the effect of making her feel better as well, and in the last few years she had been steadily growing to realise just how precious Dorothea was to her. "I have understanding," she said, leaning into her more. "When there is safety and not too much cold, it is easier to be liking the beauty of it." She looked upwards at the night sky with her. "We will be having safety again soon. We will have victory in this war, and when it is ending, there will be peace for us to be enjoying more views like this."

Dorothea leaned into her in turn. "I hope that day does come soon," she said. "I want to enjoy all kinds of beautiful views with you, in all kinds of seasons and all kinds of places."

Petra squeezed her hand again. "I am feeling the same."

There was one place in particular she hoped she could enjoy such a view with Dorothea some day, and something in the other woman's voice told her she possibly already had that place in mind as well. For now, though, even as someone from Brigid, she thought the snow was lovely tonight; she knew she had Dorothea to thank for that.


End file.
